John Stape
John Stape has been Fiz Brown's boyfriend on-and-off since 2007 and broke her heart several times such as having an affair with Rosie Webster, later kidnapping her and getting sent down in prison. The love between John and Fiz still persisted, and they ultimately married behind prison bars; upon his release he moved in with Fiz and her brother Chesney, who hated John for a long time due to his repeated lies and betrayals. When John knew he couldn't teach again, he stole the identity of Colin Fishwick in 2010, but was discovered by another old colleague Charlotte Hoyle, who then tried to blackmail John. When Colin died of a heart attack, Charlotte and John hid the body under the factory of Underworld while it was being repaired. John then was happy to find out that Fiz was pregnant to their first child and hoped to put everything behind him. But Charlotte later returned and wanted John to live a double life with her or she would tell Fiz about what they had done. He later went to kill Charlotte with a hammer in December when she threatened to tell Fiz, and it was on the night an explosion at the Joinery Bar caused a tram crash. John used the tram to dispose of Charlotte's body, making it look like she was caught in the accident. Fiz went into early labour and gave birth to their premature daughter Hope. John finally put Charlotte behind him, and started visiting Colin's sick mother Joy Fishwick who was desperate to get in contact with Colin as she was dying. He later confessed, and she threatened to call the police but she had an aginina attack and John withheld the spray and covered her mouth to stop her calling for a neighour, and she later died. John later had a mental breakdown and was admitted to hospital, much to the distraught of Fiz. Biography 1979-2008: Relationship with Fiz, Affair with Rosie John was an old boyfriend of Fiz Brown. He began teaching at Weatherfield High, and bumped into Fiz again when he was doing a play for Bugsy Malone. John gives Sally Webster lessons so she can re-do her A Levels, and she admits to him she has feelings, however John claims he isnt interested. John later begins to have an affair with Sally's 16 year old student daughter Rosie Webster, while still having a relationship with Fiz. They are nearly caught many times and Fiz suspects that John is up to something. On Christmas 2007, John accidently swaps Fiz and Rosie's presents and gives Fiz's to Rosie. When Fiz opens hers, revealing Rosie's, she storms round to the house and believes it was Sally having the affair. But when it is revealed to be Rosie, her angry father Kevin attacks John in the street and beats him up. John manages to call an ambulance and Kevin is arrested for assualt but is later released. John leaves the street. 2008-2009: Kidnapping Rosie and Prison Sentence John returns in July 2008 wanting another chance with Fiz after he keeps phoning her. In September, John's grandmother passes away and he is left her house. When Fiz leaves him again, and John spots Rosie outside a night club, he bundles her into a taxi and drives her through the streets of Weatherfield, blaming her for all his misfortunes happening to him. But he takes her back home and when she tries to tell her parents what he done, he denies everything and everyone believes him. Sometime later, John kidnaps Rosie and locks her up in his dead gran's attic. But then Fiz decides to get back with him after John ends up in a car crash, but he realises that he has problems as he has Rosie. After holding her in the attic for a few weeks, Rosie attacks John when Fiz comes round to the house to feed his "cat" (he used it as an excuse to visit Rosie) and John tries to explain what is happening. Fiz ends it with John and he is later arrested and kept in custody. In January 2009, John is sentenced to two years in prison, and will be realible for parole in a year. Fiz attends the court to see John get sent down. 2009-2010: Reunited with Fiz and Release When Fiz's younger brother Chesney was getting bullied at school in 2009, she decided to have him home schooled. She then decided to turn to John for advice, and John believed that Fiz was giving him another chance, but Fiz assured him they where only doing this for Chesney, which John agreed to. However they began to fall for each other again and Fiz began having feelings for John. But when Chesney found out about what Fiz had been up to, and so did the Websters, John decided that he didnt want contact with Fiz as he didnt want her to fall out with her brother over him. Fiz attempted to try and contact John again, but he wanted nothing to do with her. John also got in contact with Rosie, and told her he was giving her £190,000 pounds from selling his dead grans house as compensation to her. Over time, John sunk into depression and became suicidal and was put on suicide watch. Declaring her love for him, Fiz chained herself to prison gates holding up a banister saying "I LOVE YOU JOHN STAPE". Happy, John accepted her and they both got proposed. They later got married in October that year, and John was released from prison the following month and moved back in with Fiz, much to the annoyance of Sally. John got himself a job at Roy's Rolls, and Rosie attempted to get him sent back by making accusations that he tried to assualt her. But in the packed pub John managed to call her bluff and reveal her as a liar, putting everyone on him and Fiz's side. 2010-: Identity Fraud and becoming a killer John attended the leaving party of his ex-teaching collegue Colin Fishwick in April 2010. Wanting to teach again, John stole some of Colin's stuff and devised a plan to set up a fake identity under his name in order to teach again, and thought nothing against it as Colin was leaving for Canada. John managed to secure himself a teaching job at Weatherfield High. However a few months later, while attending a teaching conference, John crossed paths with another ex-collegue Charlotte Hoyle (who he last seen at Colin's leaving do). He was forced to confess all, and she found it all exciting. She began to turn up at John's doorstep, much to the annoyance of Fiz who wanted rid of her. Charlotte later announced that Colin was returning, and John and her met him in the pub and John decided to confess what he had done. Colin was fine about it for the moment, but when a man turned up on John's doorstep thinking he was Colin (he was the reason Colin fled, as Colin had an affair with his wife), Fiz pointed the man in the right way and Colin ended up beaten. He then told John he wanted alot of money, or he would go the the police. John and Charlotte waited at John's house for Colin to arrive, and Colin wasnt happy with the amount of money John gave him and decided to phone the police, but later collapsed with a brain hemmorage. John then had him wrapped up in a carpet and got Charlotte to help him smuggle the body away. When she locked the keys of her car in the boot, they hid the body in a hole in the Underworld Factory (which was blown up by Tony Gordon a month earlier) and collect it in the morning. But when he returned, the whole was filled by cement by workmen, and he was relieved. Him and Charlotte got hold of Colin's stuff and burnt it. Fiz briefly left for a holiday, but returned to announce she was pregnant and they got back together. Charlotte stayed away as Fiz threatened her to keep away from John. John got himself a job at Peter Barlow's bookies. In November 2010, he began recieving strange letters. His first suspect was Charlotte, but he realised she was recieving them as well. But then when looking through her drawers, he saw all the material she was using to send them. She then got him to live a double life with her, or else she would tell Fiz the truth, and John agreed. She then wanted him to split up with Fiz and move in with her, and John "agreed", only to keep her at bay. On the 6th December 2010, Charlotte turned up at the house and demanded John to leave Fiz for her, and when John refused, Charlotte grabbed a hammer and swung it at him. After he pryed it from her, she attempted to run of to tell Fiz, and John hit her with the hammer. When he attempted to dial 999, an explosion at the Joinery Bar caused a tram to crash into the street. John left for hospital with Fiz as she went into early labour and gave birth to a premature daughter, Hope. John later returned to the street and placed the body near the wreckage. Quotes "Nice to meet you" (First Line to Kevin Webster) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Taxi drivers Category:Teachers Category:2009 marriages Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Betting shop staff Category:Murderers Category:Convicts Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:2007 debuts